


Pugplosion

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, too many puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost three years after V-Day and Harry Hart's life is unrecognizable. Though some would argue that his life is more complicated now, he just thinks he's blessed. Though he could do without the new additions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugplosion

If you had told Harry (before V-Day) if he would be married with kids, he would have probably laughed in your face. If you had told him in addition to kids he would have pug puppies running rampant in his house? Well, the language would probably have turned the air blue. Maybe it’s a good thing no one told Harry what life had in store for him. He wouldn’t have gotten out of bed.

 

He and Eggsy were married just over a year after V-Day. Though some would say they make an odd couple, those who know them know there is not a stronger couple. They had their first child less than a week later. Daisy had always felt like a daughter to Eggsy, but it became official when Michelle signed over custody to both men. She loved her daughter; she just didn’t have the drive or ability to take care of her anymore. She decided to work on herself for a while and bowed out gracefully though she kept in sporadic contact. Though Harry wasn’t expecting to have children so soon, Daisy is an absolute joy. The four year old is full of joy and intelligence. Harry and Eggsy have both come to treasure those mornings when Daisy comes tumbling into their bed to wake them up to play. Although small feet to tender areas is still something both men would prefer to avoid.

 

It’s sometimes difficult to balance the duties of Arthur, Galahad, and parent, though they do their best to make sure their daughter is happy and cared for. A year after they had Daisy, they were blessed with another addition. Harry and Eggsy adopted a two-month-old little boy named Simon. The addition fully completed their little family, and they could not be happier.

 

Apparently the feelings of love and happiness affected JB. One Sunday a neighbor began banging on the front door. Harry, alone with both kids as Eggsy was out on a mission, quickly placed both children in the playroom and headed to the front of the house. He was confused when he saw Susan, a neighbor from two streets over. She was holding a large wooden crate that was covered with a beige blanket.

 

Opening the door, he smiles and greets her. “Good morning Susan. How can I help you?”

 

“Harry Hart you need to keep that dog on a leash!” She thrusts the crate into his arms. “Your pug got my Lacey pregnant! Therefore these belong to you.” She doesn’t wait for any kind of response, instead deciding to turn and walk away.

 

Harry has absolutely no idea what is going on, but the soft snuffles coming from the crate concern him. Retreating back into the house, he sets the crate on the dining room table. The blanket starts moving. He has felt less tense disarming a bomb than he does now. He knows what is under the blanket, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. The decision is taken out of his hands when Daisy creeps into the room.

 

“Papa?” she asks. “What’s in the crate?” Before he has a chance to tell her to go back to the playroom, a tiny bark comes from the crate. Daisy’s eyes widen and fill with a frantic energy.

 

“Puppies!” she squeals piercing Harry’s ear drum. She rushes across the hardwoods to crash into his legs. She quickly climbs up into one of the dining chairs and leans across to reach the crate. She yanks at the blanket until the crate of puppies is revealed. Five little bundles of tawny fur are wiggling around and squeaking as they bump into each other. Harry gently pushes Daisy’s hands out of the crate as she tries to touch one of the puppies.

 

“Just a minute sweetheart. We don’t know these puppies all that well, so we need to wait a while.” He smiles at her tiny pout. “Why don’t we put them in my bedroom, and we go get some supplies for them? Does that sound good?” He can see her debate the advantages of staying and trying to play, but eventually she nods.

 

“Okay Papa. I’m gonna tell Simon we gots new puppies!” He helps her jump down from the chair and then follows with the puppies as she races down the hall to squeal at her brother. Harry heads to the bedroom and settles the puppies down into the bathtub lined with the blanket before grabbing his wallet from the night table. When he gets to the playroom, Daisy has put her shoes on and is now trying to squeeze Simon’s chubby arms into a raincoat. He smiles and grabs her around the waist.

 

“Are you being Papa’s helper today?” he asks as he tickles her sides. She cackles with laughter and leans against his legs when he sets her back down on her feet. “If you want to help, baby, can you pull the pram in here?” She nods and skips off down the hall. Harry turns to his son and smiles at the disgruntled look on the nine-month-olds face. He gently untangles him from the raincoat and lifts him up to rest against his hip.

 

“You’ll have to forgive your sister darling. She is just enthusiastic about these puppies. Do you want to go on a little adventure?” He tickles Simon under the chin and receives a giggle in return. “I can’t wait until Daddy gets home to see this.”

 

oooOooo

 

Harry, Daisy, and Simon pick up puppy food, puppy pads, toys, a playpen, and gates before returning home. Harry has to put Daisy in time out for smacking her brother when he tries to touch one of the puppies as Harry sets up the spare bath for them. He hates putting his girl in time out, but it does give him the time to set everything up and get all the puppies settled.

 

The next few days are filled with potty accidents, tears (not all the kids), and multiple time outs. When Eggsy finally gets home after a long mission, Harry is ready to pull his hair out. The house is eerily silent in response to Eggsy’s cheerful “I’m home loves!” It isn’t until he walks down the hallway that he can hear giggles and the scuffling of tiny feet on hardwood.

 

Whatever he is expecting to see when he stops in the doorway to the playroom is certainly not what he actually sees. The first clue is the white metal baby gate that is blocking his entrance. They don’t usually use these unless they are cleaning with chemicals in another area of the house and don’t want the baby to get close. When he finally gets a full look, he is confused. He has to blink a couple times to finally comprehend what he is seeing.

 

Simon is crawling around the floor with bundles of fur trailing behind him trying to jump up and lick his smiling face. He stops crawling and shifts over to sit on his diaper-padded bottom. Chubby little fists gently reach out to pet each of the squirming bundles. They overrun the baby until Simon tilts back and falls onto his side. Eggsy is concerned until the belly laughter signals Simon is in no danger whatsoever. Daisy is sprawled on the floor with another bundle of fur licking _her_ face. Then he sees Harry. Poor lovely Harry sitting in the corner with a trembling JB in his lap.

 

“Welcome home, darling. Your dog, it seems, wanted children of his own. Although now I think he might be regretting having so many.”

 

Eggsy loses it at the dry tone of voice and shell-shocked eyes. He cheerfully steps over the gate and picks up his squealing son.

 

“Come on Harry,” he says laughingly. “The more the merrier, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the instagram post that shows a little boy crawling around with a ton of pug puppies. My heart melted.
> 
> fanciesofanenglishmajor.tumblr.com


End file.
